


Home At Last

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: His Speedster [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM discussion, Blow Job, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom!Len, Dom/sub, Facial, Hand Feeding, Hand Job, Kneeling, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!Barry, Subspace, Vibrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Finally reunited and everything was over, the two lovers settle in for a night together and Barry has something to ask Len about.Part four of ‘His Speedster’





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU after the end of The Flash Season 2 and LoT Season 1.

“So Mick was brainwashed and is more or less back to normal… Also he’s sleeping with Ray?” Barry tried to wrap his head around what his lover had just told him about what happened after they dropped Barry back to his correct time period. 

“Sounds about right, crazy shit happened. I have to hand it to Raymond though if it wasn’t for him I would have been killed in that blast.” Len stroked Barry’s hair, pleased at the way Barry was wrapped around Len like an octopus refusing to move. 

“I’ll have to thank him for that.” Barry made a mental note to talk to the other scientist and to make sure he is really okay with being in a relationship with Mick. He caught himself and remembered how he felt when his friends and family tried to talk him out of being with Len and how mad he had felt and decided Ray knew what he was doing. 

“What is going on inside that head of yours Scarlet?” Len pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead knowing the look on Barry’s face when his mind started to wander. 

“Well… It’s kind of embarrassing but… You’ve been gone for a while and yes I’ve been using that ‘gift’ you got me… I did some research and talked to some people and… I want to give this whole BDSM thing a shot with you.” Barry blushed brightly and Len blinked taken aback, he had voiced the idea a while back but it had been pushed aside with everything that had been going on.

“Oh?” Len trailed his fingers down Barry’s arm trying to contain his excitement. 

“Yeah, we can talk about contracts and everything later. But Len… Sir I do want this, I want to be your submissive, I just want to lose myself and follow your orders…” Barry explained in a rush, his cheeks bright red but he felt safe saying what he really felt. 

“You are perfection, I’ll draw up some contracts for us tomorrow okay Red?” Len nuzzled Barry’s neck lovingly and Barry nodded before he fiddled with his fingers. 

“I don’t want 24/7 Dom/sub relationship or anything like that, just scenes? I don’t want to be punished or anything if we have a fight that has nothing to do with us, like together as a couple. I won’t back down if you question something I do as the Flash.’ Barry said strongly, needing to verbally say this. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Barry.” Len smiled, his voices his silent promise that he was agreeing to Barry’s spoken terms.

“…Could I try kneeling for you Sir?” Barry breathed out sounding unsure of him self. 

“Of course you can Scarlet, just relax.” Len smoothed his hand down the back of Barry’s neck as the Speedster all but sank onto the ground by the couch they had been cuddling on. 

Barry leaned his head against Len’s thigh and let out a small puff of air as Len started to stroke his hair in a soothing motion. Barry let his eyes flutter shut and he relaxed his body and let his mind still the best he could with the way the Speed Force flowed through him. 

“Just like that Barry, just let go. I’ve got you, I’m right here.” Len cooed as he smiled down at Barry whose body was slumping more with each passing moment. 

“Len.” Barry breathed out, as he felt oddly floaty. He thought he could only feel like this when he was having an orgasm, but this felt amazing and he now understood everything much more than before. 

“That’s it Red, just go as deep as you need to. Trust me to pull you back.” Len stretched his arm out and pulled a bowl of grapes that he had been snacking from prior to Barry’s arrival. 

Len gently tilted Barry’s head back and held a grape on Barry’s lips and waited. It took Barry a moment or two before he parted his lips and chewed the offered grape slowly. Time passed like this, Len caressing Barry’s hair while he fed the Speedster grapes. Len had maneuvered his legs so Barry was resting in-between them instead of beside them. When the bowl of grapes was finished, Barry let his face fall forward and he nuzzled at Len’s crotch absently. 

Len swallowed as blood rushed to his growing erection, but he didn’t say a word or move Barry from his place. He didn’t want to ruin Barry’s first trip into subspace, he wanted to protect and keep Barry like this for as long as he could. It was a beautiful sight after all and it brought his inner possessiveness to the surface knowing that Barry had never allowed anyone else to see him like this. That Barry never trusted anyone else to even try this, Len was interested to see that his knowledge only made his erection larger. 

Barry turned his head and mouthed at his lover’s erection through his jeans, seemingly doing this out of his own will as his head slowly came back from the hazy state it had been in for the past while. Len let out a low groan as his fingers tightened in Barry’s hair, Barry glanced up at him with clear eyes as he sucked at the bulge in Len’s pants.

“Tell me what you want Scarlet. Do you want to suck my cock hmm? Do you want to be a good boy for me?” Len cooed as he palmed Barry’s face, smirking knowingly when Barry let out a soft groan of his own, blush covering his cheeks and making him shift on his sore knees. 

“Yes Sir.” Barry agreed shyly and Len petted his hair again.

“Good boy.” Len praised and made a mental note to praise Barry more often as the Speedster groaned and spread his knees apart like he was giving his cock relief inside his jeans. Len pulled his cock out of his pants like an offering, which Barry accepted right away. The brunet took the head of Len’s cock into his mouth and sucked at the pre-cum that was starting to appear.

Len gripped Barry’s hair tighter and bucked his hips up a bit out of reflex; Barry just took more of Len’s cock into his mouth, making a wanton noise in the back of his throat as he started to lick up and down the sides of the shaft. 

Len pushed his hips forward and was pleased when Barry deep-throated him and suddenly Len let out a cry of pure pleasure as Barry vibrated his mouth around him. 

“Fuck Barry!” Len cried out, back arching knowing he wasn’t going to last long if Barry kept vibrating his mouth and throat like that. To his relief and slight disappointment Barry pulled off. Barry placed light kisses up and down Len’s slick cock, a hand coming up to fondle and tug at his balls increasing the sensations. 

Barry looked up at Len with dark eyes before he slid the flat side of his tongue down Len’s cock while vibrating it. Len’s free hand grabbed onto the couch cushion next to his body as he trembled under the feelings. Len cried out Barry’s name as he came hard when the Speedster used that vibrating tongue against his balls and pressed lightly against his hole. 

Barry pulled back looked up at Len with a pleased look on his cum splattered face; Len couldn’t help but pull Barry up onto his lap and kiss him senseless. 

“You are amazing Barry Allen and you’re all mine.” Len breathed against Barry’s red kissed lips as he gently used the sleeve of his shirt to clean he cum off of Barry’s face. 

“If I’m yours then you are mine Leonard Snart.” Barry countered back, still hazy but he was slowly returning to his normal mind space.

“Fair enough, look like we’re both thieves.” Len laughed softly as he rested his hand onto the bulge in Barry’s own pants, groping the outline of his Speedster’s cock with his fingers making Barry groaned and squirmed on Len’s lap with his hips bucking up with need. 

 

“Do you want to come Scarlet? I bet you could get off with just my hand, I bet you could get off with just me touching you like this. Can you do that for me?” Len purred as he ground his palm down against Barry’s clothed erection. 

“Y-Yes Sir, oh!” Barry gasped out as he bucked his hips up when the heel of Len’s hand pressed down against the head of his straining cock. 

“I know you can, now be a good boy for me Barry and come.” Len growled low in the back of his throat as the two made eye contact and Len ground his hand down harder than before. Barry let out a cry as his body arched and vibrated as a wet spot formed underneath Len’s hand making the thief smile and wrap his arms around his lover holding him close. 

Len kept up a stream of praises for his lover as Barry rode out his orgasm and come back up completely from his subspace, Barry nuzzled Len’s neck pressing soft kisses there every so often while he rested his hands on Len’s chest, fingering playing with the collar of his shirt.

“Come on Scarlet, time to get some sleep. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow.” Len kissed Barry before he lifted Barry up into his arms, as he stood up not caring that his limp cock was still out his concern right now was Barry. 

He honestly couldn’t wait to sit down and complete a contract with Barry. Mick was going to be jealous he had told Len all about the things he wanted to do to Ray but he was hesitant to bring it up. Len told him to drop hints and give Ray time, after all it worked with Barry beautifully. Barry cuddled against Len more, clearly content to stay there and Len felt like he just scored the largest heist in the world and he was keeping this score.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
